WOW
by Meggie Sondypants
Summary: NOT VERY GOOD AT SUMMARY'S. PLEASE READ. Set in 3x01 The Birthday Scene, Elena and Damon argue about trying to find Stefan leading to change of heart for Elena. Delena Oneshot.


**WOW**

**TVD One-Shot **

**Takes place in 3x01 The Birthday Scene.**

**So here is a lovely Delena story, hope you enjoy it.**

**Team Damon Forever!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's Pov<strong>

Yet again I and Damon were fighting about trying to find Stefan and other things like; Damon lying about who were Stefan and Klaus' victims; Damon tracking them without me and also me now confronting him about it all, after I found it all in his closet, of course.

"Don't push me Elena; I'm not in the mood for your dramatics." He warned me angrily.

"Me? HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME, FOR SOMETHING YOU HAVE DONE?" I screamed back. Feeling the need to really piss him off, I spat on his shoe. I smirked.

"You did not just do that, these are new, how childish you can be, Elena, your 18 for god's sake." He seethed.

"Ha, they are the ugliest shoes I've ever seen, the saliva is an improvement and for your information I am still a child considering your 171 years old." I sneered before he grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Let me down Damon….." I pounded on his back with my fists."…..LET ME DOWN, DAMON NOW!" I screeched at him.

"Let me down Damon!" He mimicked me in a high pitched voice.

"That doesn't even sound like me." He laughed at my obvious annoyed tone.

I started to beat his chest and back again before he grunted and dropped me after I kicked him in the balls. I quickly danced away before he had chance to grab me again. He sat down on Stefan's bed and held his crotch and muttered something about needing a drink and wishing Ric would come and get him.

"Oh, don't cry Damon, its okay."

"Fucking shut up Elena, before I bite you. I can't be bothered for your stupid comments at the moment." He replied.

'Geez someone's grouchy'. I thought. "Oh, I'm scared." I said dramatically and sarcastically before turning to look in Stefan's mirror.

"You should be." I turned back around ready to quip back 'You won't hurt me' but was shocked to see his beautiful blue eyes, now blazing red, black and blue veins under his eyes and a pair of pearly white fangs protruding from under his top lip.

"Okay, Damon, cool down, yeah." I whispered now very afraid.

"No, Elena I will not 'cool down' because I am a vampire and I've had enough of us trying to find Stefan because he isn't coming home not in your lifetime anyway. It won't be the same between you two ever, not after all that's happened."

"Damon, you don't really mean that? Do you?" Did he? I wasn't sure, not anymore.

"Yes, Elena, I do really mean that…" After a second he carried on in a softer tone. "…I saw Stefan today."

"Wh-what? Damon don't lie to me, that's not even funny and you know it."

"You know what else isn't funny Elena? Stefan compelling Andie to walk off the highest platform at work. While I watched and he pinned me to the wall, when I went to pick her up."

"N-n-no-NO… Stefan wouldn't do that, Klaus probably compelled him to do it."

"No, Elena, just listen to me, he told me he doesn't want to come home and we have to stop following him."

I burst into tears on the spot and sobbed, I quickly got into a rage and started throwing Stefan's things at the wall, I picked up the picture of us two ready to smash it when Damon intervened and grabbed the picture just before it fell, he whispered "No, not that you'll regret it." He held me in his arms when I started to collapse.

He held me like that for about 15 minutes stroking my hair and whispering soothing things in my ear, attempting to calm me down. At this point Caroline and Ric had found us and came in.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I Ric said.

Then a second later came Caroline's question, "What did you do Damon?" she asked angrily. Caroline had never really liked Damon after becoming a vampire and was wary to trust him as much as Stefan.

Damon got up and then helped me up too, he gave me a tissue from his pocket, so I could wipe my eyes. I went into the bathroom, so I could sort my make-up out, while Damon explained to Ric and Caroline about Stefan and Andie.

Caroline came into the bathroom. "Oh, Lena it'll be alright." She whispered and hugged me. "I wish Bonnie were here to help us and to find Stefan."

"Yeah, same." I whispered back.

Caroline and I then attempted to make my face look less red and puffy, by splashing and dabbing cold water all over my face and paid extra attention to my eyes. Caroline then reapplied my make-up this time giving me a smoky eye look.

We walked back into Stefan's bedroom to discover Damon and Ric had tidied up the mess I had made, and they were now sat on the floor leaning against Stefan's bed drinking and talking. No surprise there, I thought. Ric got up from the floor and pulled me into a hug.

"You alright Lena?" Ric asked me. I nodded my head and he released me from the hug.

He and Caroline went to walk out the room when Caroline turned and asked, "Are you coming Lena?"

"Yeah, erm… just give me a minute Care and I'll be out." She nodded at me understanding what I was going to do. I turned around and looked back at Damon after Care closed the door.

"Thank you." I whispered. "I'm not sure what I would have done without you in these past few months."

I walked over and hugged him; he stiffened then relaxed and hugged me back. "I know." He whispered into my hair.

"I'm going back to the party now. I'll see you later." I murmured and turned to walk way but before I could take a step he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Elena…" He whispered while stroking a strand of my escaped hair behind my ear. "I didn't mean what I said earlier about Stefan, we'll get him back, don't worry."

"I know. Also I think when it comes down to it Damon, you're gonna be the one that will save Stefan from himself." I said quickly, carrying on before he could interrupt me. "Well I'll see you later." I began to walk out the room, when he grasped my arm and twirled me back to him, then kissed me on the lips. It was only a chaste kiss but his lips were cool against mine and so soft, softer than Stefan's or even Matt's.

When we pulled away Damon simply said "Thank you, Lena." I didn't realize but that kiss meant the world to him.

I nodded and walked out, shutting the door, I realized what I had just done and with who. Something had shifted inside me, like Stefan didn't hold such a big portion of my heart anymore. I slid down the door and simply whispered the one think that came to my mind,** "Wow." **


End file.
